


Fallen

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knew exactly what he was doing, knew that he was stranding them both in the Pegasus Galaxy, possibly forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #204 "stranded"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

Rodney watched as the ‘gate on M-854 fell, almost in slow motion, to rest face-down on the grassy slope.

No one from Atlantis had ever come to this planet— it had no indigenous people, no particular natural resources, and not even any potential as an Alpha Site, because of the gate being (formerly) at the top an incline, it was impossible to move large groups of people or heavy equipment onto the planet.

Rodney had only brought one over-loaded puddle jumper and a still-unconscious former Air Force major.

He stared at the toppled ‘gate for a long moment, letting the weight of what he’d just done finally sink in. It was lighter than he’d expected.

Rodney wasn’t in the habit of lying to anyone, least of all himself. He knew exactly what he was doing, knew that he was stranding them both in the Pegasus Galaxy, possibly forever. He had considered everything before choosing this course of action, every pro and con, everything that could possibly go wrong. There was every reason to believe that he would never see Earth again, only a slightly higher chance than that they would die horribly.

He had still been weighing the decision when he’d heard that Sheppard had been stabbed in prison, and Rodney was halfway through planning Sheppard’s escape before he’d realized that there really _hadn’t_ been a choice, not with John.

Rodney didn’t regret any of it.

He watched the ‘gate settle into the long grass. They couldn’t have dialed Earth from this ‘gate, not without the control crystal from Atlantis, but someone from Earth could have been able to follow them, could…

Rodney took a long, shaky breath and headed back inside their ‘jumper, pausing to press his forehead briefly to John’s shoulder, before taking them back out into space.

THE END


End file.
